The present invention relates to a graphics encoder video enhancement apparatus and method for use in video display monitors and the like.
In the processing of color video signals, color enhancement is of course a very important aspect in any video monitor. Prior art approaches in general require significant signal processing of the video signal to provide improved enchancement capabilities with suitable bandwidth. Such approaches necessarily increase the cost and complexity of the apparatus.
It would be desirable to provide an improved graphics encoder video enhancement apparatus and method to generate an enchanced video signal having a suitable bandwidth and wherein the apparatus has reduced cost and complexity.